


Любовь это...

by airenayos



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airenayos/pseuds/airenayos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отношения, которых нет, или за что Артур ненавидит Имса. <br/>Кондитерская АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь это...

Классика, классика и еще раз классика. Артур уверен – только классика и традиционные рецепты – вот то, что нужно хорошей кондитерской.   
-Доброе утро, Артур, - сияя улыбкой в окно заглядывает Имс.   
И Артур едва сдерживается, чтобы не захлопнуть ставни перед его лицом.  
-Доброе, - цедит он сквозь зубы и даже не пытается изобразить на лице приветливость, что уж говорить об улыбке. Артур ненавидит Имса, но это, кажется, не взаимно. – Желаешь что-нибудь? – спрашивает он, наступая на горло своим чувствам.  
Имс, фыркая, качает головой:  
-Может, позже, - отвечает он. – Времени нет, да и работа не ждет. Просто заглянул пожелать хорошего дня: удачи, Артур, - и исчезает из проема, игриво подмигнув напоследок.  
-И тебе тоже, - возвращает тот любезность. Столешница под его пальцами издает печальный скрип, но взгляд у Артура остается равнодушным. Спокойствие, твердит он себе, только спокойствие.  
Имс – патиссье из кондитерской напротив. Из той, где модные витрины и современные интерьеры, стекло и металл, стены конфетных цветов, яркие и ослепляющие. Артур не может смотреть на нее, не содрогаясь.  
Его же патиссери выглядит неброско, солидно и сдержанно. Вместо фасадов кричащих расцветок – запах свежей выпечки, безупречные пирожные, аккуратно выставленные на витрине, и эклеры, и булочки с шоколадом, и фруктовые пироги. Тонкий вкус и исполнение. Высшее качество.  
Артур по праву гордится своей кондитерской.  
Большинство его покупателей: пожилые месье и почтенные мадам в возрасте за пятьдесят, молодые люди, образованные и элегантные, из семей, где чтят строгость воспитания и традиции.  
Артур открывает кондитерскую ровно в семь утра и ни минутой позже. Он поправляет напоследок витрину: каждому десерту – свое место, Артур ценит порядок и рациональное использование пространства, включает музыку: только французские романсы, только классика и на грани слышимости, ведь музыка – лишь приятный фон для ценителей.  
Кто-то, чаще всего Имс, считает это скучным, архаичным, и не стесняется высказать свое мнение вслух, но Артур не желает меняться. Конечно, он несколько несправедлив, у Имса золотые руки – он делает потрясающе вкусные десерты. Вот если бы еще они не были при этом совершенно диких цветов и экстремальных вкусовых сочетаний сладкого и острого, горького и соленого. Разнообразие поражает воображение, исполнение – вызывает невольное уважение чужим трудом, но… Имс переманил половину его клиентов!  
И за это Артур его никогда не простит.  
-Здравствуйте, месье Фихман, - колокольчик переливчато звенит над головой престарелой мадам Дефоссе, постоянного и самого преданного покупателя.  
-Здравствуйте, - Артур чуть склоняет голову. – Что бы вы хотели сегодня, мадам?  
-Пожалуй, мне пару пен-о-шоколя и круассан для месье Дефоссе.  
-Минуточку, - улыбается ей Артур, он исполняет заказ быстро и аккуратно: выпечка в фирменном пакете, сдача, чек и довольная мадам покидает патиссери, сердечно прощаясь с Артуром.  
А следом заходит следующий посетитель. Артур закатывает рукава своей рубашки – впереди тяжелый день, и он торжественно приветствует его словами:  
-Добро пожаловать в «La pâtisserie».

 

Их противостояние, его и Имса, началось еще в прошлом году, когда напротив «La pâtisserie» открылась новая кондитерская, яркая, сверкающая и шумная. Людей, словно мотыльков, потянуло на свет и громкую веселую музыку. А Имс со своими волшебными десертами покорил всех, кто сомневался, соблазнил улыбками и добил обаянием и харизмой.   
И Артур его ненавидел.   
Ненавидел за талант, за бесконечные идеи и смелое воплощение, за то, как он смеется другим и одаривает комплиментами молодых француженок… Артур, в конце концов, ненавидел Имса за то, что тот отобрал у него лучшего друга.  
Предательство Кобба пережить оказалось нелегко, но простить его – еще труднее.  
Артур до сих пор не мог поверить, что Кобб, его самый близкий друг, почти брат, посмел подать на воскресный обед, их давнюю традицию еще до смерти Мол, жены Кобба, его, Имса, пирожные… Нет, подобный удар в спину Артур не ожидал, и был бы восхищен такой изощренной подлостью, не стань он объектом ее реализации.  
Артур ненавидел Имса.  
Впрочем, проблемы его на сложных взаимоотношениях с конкурентом не заканчивались. Вот, например, двое вошедших в патиссери месье – проблемы гораздо важнее и даже опаснее, чем сублимация посредством кондитерского искусства. Кхм. Да, возможно, Артур забыл упомянуть некоторые аспекты его с Имсом отношений, вроде пары совместных ночей, и весьма, надо сказать страстных ночей, о которых Артуру до сих пор стыдно вспоминать.  
Но об этом позже.  
-Месье Фихман, - голос у мужчины был пренеприятнейшим. - Как поживаете?   
-Приятно видеть вас в добром здравии, - вторит ему другой, растягивая губы в щербатой улыбке.  
Артур уныло следит, как первый из говоривших запирает изнутри входную дверь и переворачивает табличку на «закрыто». Ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
-Что вы желаете, месье? – он все же попытается уладить дело миром и будет приветливым. Насколько сможет, конечно. - Ванильный флан, может быть? Яблочный пирог, миндальное пирожное?   
Щербатый ухмыляется, загораживая широкими плечами свет из окна:  
-Ты нам, - говорит он тихо и угрожающе, нависая над Артуром. – Зубы не заговаривай.   
-Когда бумаги подпишешь? – подхватывает второй.  
Артур вздыхает. И тянется рукой под прилавком к припрятанному там глоку с глушителем (ему же не нужны проблемы, верно?), как вдруг в дверь начинаю барабанить. Стекло тонко звенит под сильными ударами кулака. И это, очевидно, Имс. Ни у кого из постоянных покупателей Артура не хватит наглости так стучать в закрытую дверь.  
-Месье? – Артур приподнимает бровь, и те, скривившись, кивают.  
-Мы вернемся, - обещает щербатый.  
Артур отпирает кондитерскую, наблюдая со все возрастающим удивлением непонятные переглядывания, далекие от благожелательности, между Имсом и уходящими мужчинами.  
-Кто это был? – спрашивает он, едва те скрываются за поворотом в конце улицы. – Выглядят подозрительно.  
-Не твоего ума дело, - холодно отвечает Артур. На самом деле, все просто и банально до зубовного скрежета, и знакомо многим, у кого есть собственность.  
Жилищный рэкет.  
Артур столкнулся с этим впервые: два месяца назад к нему вот так же, как и сегодня, пришли двое мужчин преступной наружности и предложили контракт, по условиям которого в течение года ему необходимо съехать, продав землю и кондитерскую на якобы выгодных условиях.  
Естественно, Артур отказался. Эта кондитерская принадлежала еще его дедушке и, Артур надеется, будет и дальше передаваться по наследству в его семье.  
-Я за тебя беспокоюсь, - Имс опирается о стойку локтем, и смотрит при этом цепко, серьезно. Проницательно. Как будто видит больше, чем говорит.  
Артур невольно поводит плечами, сбрасывая наваждение.  
-И все же я попросил бы тебя не вмешиваться в мою жизнь.  
Имс досадливо поджимает губы, но больше не поднимает эту тему. Вместо этого он подбирается ближе к Артуру, тянет его на себя, ближе, вплотную. Так, чтобы между их телами не осталось места.  
-Я соскучился, - шепчет Имс ему в шею.  
И… ах да. Артур ведь так и не сказал ему, что у них вроде как ничего не получится. Они не созданы друг для друга, они слишком разные или что там обычно говорят в таких случаях. И вообще-то Артур его ненавидит.  
-Имс, я… - договорить ему не дают. Имс целует его, быстро и пылко.   
Артур невольно стонет, сопротивляется, он хочет прекратить это все, но ладони его лишь скользят по сильным плечам, на шею, под футболку, притягивают ближе, еще ближе…  
-Черт, - Артур, наконец, приходит в себя. – Имс! Прекрати сейчас же.  
-Ммм, точно, - спохватывается тот. – Не время и не место. Встретимся вечером?  
Наверно, стоило отказаться. Просто сказать, что все было ошибкой и вернуться к старой доброй ненависти. Без намека на похоть.  
Но Артур обреченно кивает. Да, встретимся.  
-И поговорим.  
-И поговорим, - Имс срывает последний поцелуй и выходит, оставляя Артура одного, сбитого с ног, дезориентированного и возбужденного.   
Когда же он умудрился потерять контроль над своей жизнью?

 

Поговорить им не удалось. И у Артура, честно говоря, не получается себя винить. Ну кто бы смог устоять, когда его соблазняет такой мужчина, как Имс?  
А утром, когда они проснулись на одной подушке, под одним одеялом, с переплетенными конечностями, и Имс выглядел таким довольным, таким счастливым, у Артура просто язык не повернулся сказать ему правду.   
К слову о правде.   
Артур перезаряжает глок; в помещении темно – ставни наглухо закрыты, дверь заперта, щелчок предохранителя в тишине звучит особенно громко. В зале пахнет порохом и кровью. Артур, чертыхаясь, снимает забрызганную рубашку.  
-А ведь я всего лишь хотел тихой и спокойной жизни, - негодует он, хватая оба трупа за ноги, и тащит их в подсобку - у него для подобных случаев всегда хранится пара брезентовых мешков. – Свой бизнес, семью, жилье в Маре. Я просто хотел начать новую жизнь. Неужели это так много?  
Но, видимо, действительно много. Вместо бизнеса у него едва выдерживающая конкуренцию кондитерская с покупателями, которые могут умереть в любой момент от сердечного приступа либо от старости, вместо семьи – отношения с Имсом, и не поймешь, то ли это просто секс, то ли все-таки нечто большее, а вместо особняка в Маре – однокомнатная квартира на третьем этаже в 11 районе.   
-Уф, - Артур застегивает последний мешок и идет за тряпкой. До открытия чуть меньше часа, а у него пол и стены в крови, да и тесто пора замешивать.   
Он разминает шею, плечи – тело отдается сладкой болью, засосы сейчас наверняка наливаются цветом. Имс, определенно, лучший любовник из тех, что были у Артура.  
И тут:  
-Замри, - в затылок упирается дуло пистолета. Артур напрягается, когда чья-то рука в темной перчатке вытягивает у него из-за пояса глок, но не сопротивляется. Ничего, говорит он себе, ты справишься и так.  
-Итак, месье Фихман, - говорит мужчина позади него. – Я не буду сейчас у вас спрашивать, где мои коллеги, меня интересует только одно: ваша подпись вот на этом документе, - бумаги, свернутые в рулон, мягко хлопают Артура по плечу. – Подписывайте, месье Фихман, или я вышибу ваши мозги.  
-И кто тогда, - усмехается тот. – Будет их подписывать?  
Дуло прижимается сильнее.  
-Шутить изволите? – шипит разгневанный мужчина. – Подписывай, ублюдок. И не думай, что пострадаешь только ты.  
-Кобб.  
-И его дети, и тот красавчик из кондитерской напротив, - соглашается наемник. – Тебя ведь просили по-хорошему, а.  
Артур сжимает кулаки. Он каменеет телом, лихорадочно просчитывая возможные ходы, при которых и сам в живых останется, и не придется объяснять полиции, почему из его патиссери ранним утром раздаются выстрелы.   
Черт, черт, черт. Артур почти в отчаянии.  
-Хорошо, - говорит он, беря бумаги. – Мне на весу подписывать?  
Наемник позволяет ему подойти к стойке, сует ручку в руки, неожиданно дорогую и металлическую, - Артур даже поверить сначала не может своей удаче. Но, мгновенно сориентировавшись, выхватывает ее и разворачивается лицом к нему.   
Наемник с хрипом падает на пол, заливая его новой порцией крови, из шеи у него, дрожа, торчит кончик ручки.  
-Что за..? – Имс на пороге кондитерской, сонный, взъерошенный, и появившийся совсем-совсем не вовремя. Он смотрит удивленно, но не испуганно, и это слишком подозрительно. – Ты в порядке?  
Артур поднимает с пола свой пистолет и направляет его на Имса.  
-Видимо, - вздыхает тот, прислоняясь плечом к косяку. – Нам все-таки придется поговорить. Опусти оружие, дорогуша, разговор будет долгим.

 

Эпилог.  
-Черт, - Артур пинает лежащий у своих ног труп. - У меня закончились мешки.  
-Ничего, - улыбается Имс. – У меня есть.  
И Артур, глядя в его светлые глаза, понимает - это любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> * саундтрек к фику Yann Tiersen - La valse d`Amelie


End file.
